When The Sun Sets
by Ashli-the-beast
Summary: Sakura is helping Kakashi clean the academy after school one day when she reveals her true feelings to Kakashi. Things get heates inside the small room.


Sakura hummed as she washed the desks in the academy, she was helping Kakashi out with some of his chores Tsunade asked him to do. She didn't mind, she got to spend time with her favorite person, and no one would question her motives. They would simply assume that she was just helping out a teacher while he graded papers. It was getting late, the sun had already set and everyone else was gone, home for the weekend, but Sakura was hoping that her night would end a little differently than going home to an empty apartment. She put the old rag and the bottle of cleaner on the floor beside Kakashi's desk. The slight noise it made caused him to look up at her and smile. "All done?" he asked. Sakura nodded and couldn't help but want to see that smile under his mask. She sat next to him on the desk and looked down at the paper he was currently working on. It was Naruto's and as usually he was getting most of the answers wrong.

"Can I ask you something Kakashi?" she asked looking at the blackboard behind his desk.

"Of course Sakura, you can ask me anything. You know that." He flipped Naruto's paper over and checked the backside.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. Yeah she did know that she could always come to him with any problem she might have…but this went a little deeper than that. She bit the bullet and asked him. "If a certain someone liked another certain someone in a way that was more than friends should that someone tell the other someone?" Okay so maybe that wasn't the best way to exactly ask him what she wanted to. But she was too nervous to just come right out and say it.

Kakashi seemed unfazed by the wording of her question. "You should always be honest with your feelings Sakura; otherwise it won't be good for your emotions or your body."

She sighed and knew what she had to do because he obviously wasn't getting it, and she was too scared to just say anything. She leaned in and slowly pulled Kakashi's mask down, before she kissed his lips. It was a brief touching of the skin, but it was enough to get her point across. He looked up at her with wide eyes but before she could get her mumbled apology out he had her across his lap and his lips were on hers again. Sakura welcomed them and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. It started out as something so soft, so simple but it soon turned into a fevered dance of lips and tongues. They couldn't get close enough to each other.

Sakura pulled away from him long enough to prop herself up on his desk. Kakashi leaned in and assaulted her neck with singing biting kisses as his expert hands worked their way up from her knees to her breasts. Sakura revealed in the way they just seemed to form to her skin and she shoved her chest out more to allow him better access to them. Kakashi reached out with one hand and pulled the zipper on her dress down, just enough, exposing the skin of her chest and the tight black bra she wore. It was obvious that Sakura had matured over the years since she was his student but he hadn't realized that she had grown this much. She had all of the curves women had and she was defiantly going to give them a run for their money with the curves that made up her body.

He let the dress fall around her waist as his hands massaged the ripe mounds and the tight pebbled tips. Sakura let her head fall back on her neck, her hair teasing with her skin as she let a soft moan escape her lips. Kakashi slowly took one of her hands and guided it to the buckle on his pants. He didn't want to rush her mainly because he didn't know how far she had ever gone with a man before, but she didn't seem shy about it at all. She moved with quick sure fingers, removing his belt and pulling it out from his pants with one swift tug. He chuckled as he dipped his head and nipped at a breast under her bra.

Sakura unbuttoned his pants and slowly, carefully pulled his aching member out from the confines of his clothes. She began a slow and steady rhythm, pumping him up and down in her palm while he reached around her body and undid the clasp of her bra with fingers gone clumsy from what her hand was doing to him. He let her bra fall to join her dress on her lap as he dipped his head again and ran his tongue thick and heavy over a nipple gone hard from the touch of his hand and the kiss of cold air.

She moaned and her grip tightened around his cock as her pace sped up. But then…for some reason Kakashi was unaware of she stopped. He looked at her with a questioning look. She gave him a coy smile and stood up from the desk. The dress and bra fell to the floor leaving her in a pair of tight black shorts and under them he knew that there was either nothing, or a very small thong from the way her shorts clung to her body. If she wore anything other than a thong there would be panty lines and he didn't see any.

She sank down to her knees in front of him, backed underneath his desk and pulled him forward in his chair. Kakashi couldn't believe that he was living a scene right out of Itcha Itcha, it was too good to be true, but Sakura's velvet soft tongue on the tip of his cock snapped him out of his thoughts as a ragged breath left his lips. She wrapped her lips around his length and started to suck him off, using teeth and tongue on him. He let his hand sink under his desk and run through her silky smooth hair, urging her on as she began to engulf him. He was surprised that she was able to get all of him in and still have room to breathe. She began using her throat on him, bobbing her head back and forth, running her tongue up and down him slowly as her nails ran feather light over his sac. She was driving him crazy and he could feel that tightly coiled string getting ready to snap.

He gripped the armrest of his chair and her hair as she moaned around him, sending the vibrations up from his cock straight up his spine to his brain. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Sakura…oh God!" Kakashi let himself go and came into her hot mouth. Sakura moaned around him and as soon as he was done moved out from under his desk and quietly spit the remains of his orgasm into the trashcan. It was salty but so worth it. He glared at her when she turned around to face him again. "Come here." Sakura sauntered over to him and smirked. Without a word Kakashi hooked his fingers into her shorts and dropped them to the floor. He was right; she wasn't wearing anything under them.

He bit his lip as she straddled his waist and pulled his shirt off. Her moist lips ground against his member and he started to get hard all over again. He rolled his hips up to meet hers and groaned. The moan that came from her lips nearly had him begging to get inside. He looked at her with a very serious face. "Sakura…are you a virgin?"

She blushed when he asked her that and shook her head no. He had mixed feelings about that statement but he shook it off and sat her on the desk. Sakura wrapped her legs around him as he aligned himself at her entrance. She gave him a nod, a jerky movement of the head and Kakashi pushed himself in deep. Moans tore from both of them as Kakashi just rested in her for a minute. She was so tight it was amazing that he even fit. Kakashi gripped Sakura's hips and set a fast pace, slamming his hips against Sakura's in a dance that was as old as time.

Sakura wound her arms around his neck as their lips met again in a fevered kiss. The only sounds coming from the room were the sounds of Kakashi's hips slamming against Sakura's, the desk as it wobbled on two legs, and the heated moans coming from both of them. Sakura let out a rather loud moan that could almost be described as a scream as Kakashi hit a very sensitive nerve. She dug her nails into Kakashi's shoulders, scoring him through the thin cotton of his shirt. Kakashi bit his lip; for some reason it felt so good. He could feel her walls spasm around him, with one final, deep thrust of his hips they both moaned out each other's name as they came.

While they caught their breaths, Kakashi sat back in his chair and held Sakura on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, thinking it was so right. Kakashi smoothed some sweat soaked hair out of her face and kissed her head. "So, I take it that there was something you wanted to say to me?" he asked with a coy smile.

Sakura giggled and looked up at him. "I love you."

He kisses her lips, softly and held her close against him. "I love you too Sakura."


End file.
